Addicted to you
by Korralicious
Summary: Asami es una consumidora semanal de marihuana y Korra se lo vende. ¿Qué sucede cuando una simple valija puede cambiar todo tu mundo? Asami y Korra se verán en aprietos cuando problemas tras problemas las empiezan a perseguir y encontraran refugio tan solo en la adrenalina de la adicción de una a la otra. Korrasami. Categoría M. COLABORACIÓN CON: Mel.2004
1. Chapter 1

**Addicted to you**

 **¡Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a esta nueva historia que no será escrita tan solo por mi sino también por la aclamada, increíble, famosísima, maravillosa (ok ya tienen el punto) Mel.2004 que me estará ayudando con esta loca trama que he tenido en mi mente por mucho tiempo.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de ustedes que leerá esta historia y a Mel por ayudarme con esto, en serio muchas gracias :3.**

 **Ahora sin más preámbulos, demos inicio a esta historia Korrasami.**

Korra había encendido un cigarrillo mientras esperaba a su mejor clienta en su típica esquina, el humo del tabaco era liberado por sus fosas nasales, sus ojos observaban como el humo danzaba en el aire antes de desaparecer en la noche. La morena humedeció sus labios cuando pensaba en la chica de tez blanca que en un inicio había llegado a ella por algo de marihuana y Korra la había mandado lejos pensando que jugaba con ella y su tiempo.

No fue sino hasta que la otra chica le mostró el dedo medio y la mando al carajo con un vocabulario que un camionero mismo se quedaría sorprendido que Korra le vendió algo de marihuana pues si parecía que la pobre chica tendría un colapso nervioso en cualquier segundo, desde ese entonces, la chica de ojos verdes iba todos los viernes a las diez de la noche en punto para su dosis semanal de marihuana que no alcanzaba para más que dos rollos de la droga. A la chica le parecía suficiente.

Unas manos rodearon su cintura a lo que Korra sonreía suavemente mientras se giraba en esos brazos para encontrarse con un hermoso par de ojos verdes que la miraban de manera profunda, la morena dejo salir una sonrisa de lado mientras acariciaba los brazos de Asami. Esto también se había vuelto común, el de incitarse a algo más pero nunca llegando a nada pues nunca se daba la oportunidad.

Korra no pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviaran al cuello de la otra chica donde el otro día sus pasionales besos, habían dejado huella en ese cálido, blanquecino y delicioso cuello.

-¿Qué hace una chica tan hermosa fumando tabaco?- Le pregunta Asami antes de tomar el labio inferior de la morena entre sus dientes y halar de este suavemente, haciendo que la chica de menor estatura gima suavemente antes de verla con los ojos de un azul profundo.

Esta amistad con beneficios la iba a matar.

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo- Dice Korra divertida mientras observaba a Asami que se calentaba las manos con su aliento en ese frío día de otoño- ¿Qué hace una hermosura como tú comprando marihuana a una chica hermosa que fuma tabaco?- Le dice mientras tomaba sus manos y las besaba suavemente y trataba de calentarlas con sus propias manos, Asami se sonroja ante esta acción, aunque las relaciones sexuales entre ellas era algo común, ninguna de las dos se acostumbraban a actos tan dulces y tiernos como estos y que a veces sucedían.

Korra mira hacia arriba hasta encontrarse con los ojos de la ex -heredera que con sus mejillas de un rojo vivo le hicieron darse cuenta de sus acciones. La mujer morena se separó rápidamente de las manos de la otra mujer mientras tosía de manera nerviosa, Asami aún la miraba con los ojos abiertos y sus manos ardían por una razón diferente además del frío, ardían por el tacto que Korra había dejado sobre estas.

-Lo siento- Gruñe Korra antes de sacar de su bolsillo una bolsa con un contenido verdoso que bien podía haber pasado como orégano machucado pero era en realidad, la sustancia que hacía sentir alegre y feliz a Asami, la causa de que su padre la haya desheredado, que tal vez nunca ocupe un puesto en Industrias Futuro.

Asami sacude su cabeza antes de meter el contenido en su bolsillo antes de sacar tres billetes de un valor de veinte dólares y dárselo a su amiga, quién sonríe contenta pues ya tenía dinero para comer para otra semana.

-Avaz está contento que seas tan cumplida y pagues a tiempo- Dice mientras miraba el dinero pues Asami les debía treinta y cinco dólares de otra entrega de hace unos días, Asami asiente mientras sus adentros quemaban para poder llenarse de la sustancia que acababa de conseguir, que sus fosas nasales ardiesen cada vez que ella exhalara la mercancía.

-¿Vienes a mi departamento?- Susurra la de tez pálida mientras observaba los labios de la morena, tampoco podía esperar estar a solas con Korra para poderla reclamar su bronceado y hermoso cuerpo toda la noche su miraba subió a los ojos de la otra chica quién la miraba con lujuria antes de mirar hacia otro lado y suspirar con pesadez.

-Me encantaría pero no puedo, debo hacer otras entregas- Dice mientras sus manos se apretaban a su lado y observa como un pequeño charco a su lado se congela, Asami la mira con asombro, siempre que controlaba algún elemento Asami sentía como la calidez en su interior aumentaba.

Así que ni corta ni perezosa la chica de ojos verdes toma a Korra de la camisa y la besa con pasión mientras estampaba su cuerpo contra la pared. Korra deja salir una bocanada de aire por el impacto pero empieza a besar a la chica con la misma pasión que la otra le proporcionaba, siente como una pierna se deslizaba entre sus muslos hasta hacer presión entre sus piernas haciendo que un gutural gemido saliese de los labios de la chica.

Un pitido suena a lo lejos mientras el sonido de unas llantas parando de golpe y unos silbidos proviniendo de este automóvil, Korra se separa gruñendo antes de ver a Wei y Wing frente a ellas.

-Lamentamos interrumpirlas señoritas, créanme que hubiésemos querido continuar observando- Dice Wei con un tono cortés muy fingido a lo que Korra rueda los ojos y Asami suspira- Pero debemos llevar a Korra a hacer la otra entrega- Dice Wing antes de sonreír de lado y terminando la frase de su gemelo idéntico.

-Pues debo irme- Dice triste Korra mientras besaba delicadamente el cuello de su amiga- Por cierto, Avaz no deja de insistir en que pienses sobre su propuesta, dice que una carita tan bonita como la tuya y ese cuerpo le conseguirá muchos clientes- Dice Korra casi con celos- Además que te pagarán muy bien y aún mejor que en tu trabajo de bailarina- Dice Korra mientras miraba hacia un lado casi queriendo matar a su jefe.

-Korra, ya he dicho a Avaz que no seré una prostituta- Le dijo con los ojos llenos de firmeza mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de Korra- No me rebajo a tanto- Susurra mientras casi se siente llorar por que la cataloguen tan bajo.

-También prometió más drogas gratis e incluso solo tendrías clientes del género femenino tomando en cuenta tu orientación sexual-Trata de convencerla Korra pues si lo lograba Avaz le había ofrecido una gran suma de yuanes que ella necesitaba urgentemente.

-¡He dicho que no Korra!- Le dice antes de verla enfadada- No puedo creer que _tú_ trates de convencerme- Dice antes de girar aún molesta-

-Nos vemos el próximo viernes- Dice con frialdad la mujer mayor antes de irse de ahí con fuertes pisoteadas en la nieve que casi parecía que se derretía tras sus pasos bruscos-

Wei silva antes de ver a Korra.

-Vaya que manera de conquistar- Dice burlándose mientras imitaba a Korra y hablaba con Wing.

-Hey Asami, tú, yo y vos de prostituta ¿Qué opinas?- Dice con mímica antes que Korra lo golpeara en la cabeza fuertemente.

-Cállate imbécil- Dice antes de subir al Satomovil y golpear a Wing- Y eso es por reírte, ahora arranca- Dice mientras se desplomaba sobre el asiento y suspiraba, Wing acata la orden y empieza a manejar para no molestar aún más a la morena, Korra mira el paisaje mientras pensaba en cierta mujer de ojos verdes como la selva más pura y basta.

Desearía nunca haber hablado.

 **Pueeeees espero que les haya gustado como esta intro o primer vistazo al capítulo, el próximo capítulo le toca a Mel que de seguro lo hace genial. Así que con esto digo, cambio y fuera,**

 **Korralicious.**


	2. Chapter 2

AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA, NO ME PERTENECE

Los zapatos de tacón alto resonaron en el viejo suelo de madera, mientras un fuerte portazo resonaba y hacía que los espejos colgados tambalearan suavemente.

La joven de tez blanca y ojos verdes se sentó mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo, suspirando.

– ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! – un hombre corpulento y calvo entra al vestuario, siguiendo a la muchacha – ¡Que sea la última vez que pateas a un cliente!

Asami sólo gruñe mientras recordaba el episodio de hace minuto. Como era habitual, apenas terminó de bailar un hombre se acercó a ella, proponiéndole ganar más dinero a cambio de un poco de placer. Ella, como siempre, se negó y antes la insistencia asfixiante del hombre, no tuvo más remedio que recurrir a un buen rodillazo en su entrepierna para hacerlo entender.

–Ese cerdo tuvo la culpa – la joven dice, mientras retocaba su labial.

Su jefe se acerca y golpea el escritorio, haciendo que varios de los maquillajes que había sobre este caigan al suelo.

–Escúchame bien – gruñe entre dientes, en su oído – si pierdo un cliente más por tus caprichos, te me vas directo a la calle.

Rápidamente da vuelta su silla, enfrentándolo cara a cara.

–Te recuerdo que soy la mejor bailarina aquí – una sonrisa algo pretenciosa adornaba el rostro de Asami.

–Eres buena, pero puedo reemplazarte cuando quiera – el hombre la toma del mentón fuertemente y hace que ella lo observe a los ojos. El olor a alcohol que traía era tan fuerte que la hacía querer vomitar – tienes cinco minutos para volver a bailar, aún debes cumplir con mi cuota.

Él se retira y la muchacha deja salir un pequeño grito de ira.

Una mujer que le doblaba la edad, se acerca a ella, prendiendo un cigarrillo.

–Mira niña – dice mientras se sienta y exhala el humo del cigarro – si quieres seguir en este negocio, es mejor que no hagas enojar al jefe.

Asami solamente la ignora, mientras arreglaba su cabello en el espejo.

–Se nota que aún eres principiante en esto – sigue hablando, mientras se acercaba a la ex empresaria – eres una de las pocas que siempre rechaza las ofertas de los hombres.

–No soy una prostituta – la joven dice mirando en forma fulminante el reflejo de la su compañera en el espejo, antes de levantarse – no voy a rebajarme por un par de dólares extra.

Una risa escapó de los labios de la mujer.

–Que ingenua, yo decía exactamente lo mismo cuando empecé – se burla, mirándola – pero el tiempo pasa para todas. Un día eres la sensación de este lugar, y al otro ya nadie te pone dinero.

Ella solamente volteó su mirada, con cólera.

–Oh, vamos – la mujer apaga su cigarrillo en el cenicero que estaba sobre la mesa. Luego, toma un perfume cercano y lo esparce en su cuello – toma el concejo de una mujer experimentada en el tema.

Tan pronto terminó de decir esas palabras, se retiró dejando sola a la joven.

Asami suspiró suavemente, mientras se miraba una última vez en el espejo.

–Hora del show – se dijo a sí misma, antes de atravesar la puerta, directo hacia el escenario.

El olor a alcohol y cigarrillo inundó sus fosas nasales. La música retumbaba fuertemente en sus oídos, mientras se detenía a observar todo un segundo.

Las luces del lugar, cambiando de color, iluminaban ese lugar de mala muerte. Las mujeres caminaban meneando su trasero de un lado a otro, buscando un hombre que les dé algo de dinero.

Asami caminó y subió al pequeño escenario, con un tubo en el medio. Tan pronto comenzó a bailar, varios hombres se sentaron observando su baile. Los silbidos y piropos de mal gusto no tardaron en llegar a sus oídos. Ella solamente cerró sus ojos, y su mente viajó a otro lugar.

-Comienzo Flashback-

La adolescente de quince años corrió hasta la sala de ensayos.

– ¡Lo siento! – se disculpó apenas entró y vio a las demás bailando.

Su maestra, una mujer de porte elegante y con unas pocas arrugas en su rostro, simplemente suspiró.

–Señorita Sato, llega tarde, de nuevo – le reclama.

–Lo siento, surgió un-

–No me interesa – la mujer interrumpe su excusa – intégrese al grupo de una vez.

Ella asiente, mientras dejaba su bolso a un costado. Rápidamente se ajustó sus zapatillas de ballet, ya que se había vestido en apuros y no le había dado tiempo.

La joven caminó hasta sus compañeras, y se unió a ellas.

–Bien, desde el principio – la profesora indicó, antes de encender la melodía.

La mujer comenzó a marcar los tiempos, y ellas a danzar.

–Demi-plié – marca la profesora y Asami obedece, doblando sus rodillas por la mitad.

Un pequeño mechón de pelo cayó y se posicionó en su ojo. Rápidamente, y sin que nadie lo notara, pasó su mano y lo colocó tras su oreja. No quería que la profesora le recuerde una y otra vez que debía llevar su cabello totalmente atado.

–Cambré – vuelve a marcar la mujer, y todas extienden su columna vertebral hacia atrás.

Tan pronto vuelve a su posición, una de sus amigas le observa el rostro claramente.

– ¡Asami! – le llama la atención susurrando ya que nadie debía oírlas, en especial la profesora – ¿Otra vez?

–No sé de que hablas – le respondió rápidamente, mientras seguían danzando.

–Tus ojos – susurró su amiga – están rojos.

Ella simplemente volteó su vista, suspirando.

–Asami ¿Hasta cuándo? – preguntó la joven a su lado, con algo de tristeza.

–Ya, deja de reprenderme que pareces mi padre – le responde la heredera, aunque sabía que aquello era mentira. Si su padre supiera que era lo que hacía, su reprimenda sería mucho peor.

–Si la profesora nota el color de tus ojos-

–Le diré que tengo una infección – Asami responde, interrumpiendo – relájate o nos llamarán la atención a ambas.

Su amiga hace caso, suspirando y la joven sonríe suavemente.

-Fin Flashback-

–Cincuenta, sesenta y setenta – el hombre robusto contaba el dinero que Asami había ganado en su noche. Habían tenido más clientes de lo normal, y esperaba que eso deje una buena recaudación – ¡Muy bien! Así me gusta, que me dejes buen dinero.

Él le entregó su parte y Asami alzó una ceja al contar solamente veintiocho dólares.

–Falta dinero – le reclamó, ya que su cuota era solamente del 50%. Había obtenido setenta dólares y le correspondía cuarenta y dos.

–No, solamente es un castigo hasta que aprendas a no desobedecerme – le responde él y al notar la mirada fulminante que la joven le dirigía, la empuja suavemente – ¡Ahora vete, que debo cerrar!

Asami cierra la puerta de su departamento, mientras suspira. Se saca sus zapatos de tacón, los cuales ya le hacían doler sus pies, y los dejó en un costado.

Encontró sobre su pequeña mesa una botella de vodka, que aún no estaba vacía y la tomó. Caminó unos pasos, ya que su sueldo sólo le permitía un mono ambiente, y se sentó en su cama, tomando del alcohol que restaba.

Alguien llamó a su puerta y gruñó antes de abrirla.

–Hola – la morena sonrío mientras entraba y ella volvía a cerrar la puerta. Korra observa el rostro de Asami y alza una ceja – ¿Mala noche? – pregunta imaginando que le fue terrible en el trabajo.

La joven de tez blanca dejó a un lado la botella, antes de tomar a la morena de la camisa y reclamar sus labios en un furioso beso.

–Está a punto de mejorar – fue lo único que susurró, antes de besarla nuevamente y guiarla hacia la cama.

¡Hola!

Primero que nada agradezco a Korralicious por su maravillosa propuesta, será todo un honor trabajar junto a ella *-*

Me ha tardado un poco (como es costumbre en mi) pero finalmente he escrito el segundo capitulo. Espero que sea de su agrado :D

¡Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Avatar no me pertenece (no sé si por desgracia o por fortuna)**

Los labios de la morena chica fueron capturados en un beso sin aliento y lleno de lujuria por parte de la bailarina. Los ojos de Korra se cerraron dando paso al placer mientras sentía los largos y delgados dedos de la otra chica penetrarla una y otra vez, haciéndola sentir completa y llena. Sus manos bajaron hacia el trasero de la chica más alta mientras leves gemidos escapaban de sus morenos labios contra los rosados de Asami pues hace rato que estos habían perdido el color del labial rojo.

-¡A-Asami! Y-ya mismo…- Gemía sin control la menor mientras sus músculos se tensaban al llegar al éxtasis de la pasión dejando salir un gemido sin sonido, miraba al vacío mientras su cuerpo caía relajado y de manera pesada sobre la cama de pequeño tamaño que le pertenecía a la ex-heredera de las empresas Industrias Futuro. Asami sonríe mientras retiraba su dedo del centro de Korra y lo chupaba lentamente, asegurándose de que Korra observara esta acción.

-No hay nada mejor que el sexo por la mañana- Ríe Asami mientras se acostaba sobre el cuerpo de Korra y escondía su rostro en el cuello de la musculosa chica. Korra deja salir una risa antes de estrechar a Asami contra su desnudo cuerpo, sus dedos acariciaban la suave piel de la chica y su respiración se mantenía estática tratando de no incomodar mucho a la otra chica.

-Y viniendo de ti, jamás- Ríe mientras la mujer de ojos verdes alzaba su rostro y besaba los labios de Korra. El momento no perduro por mucho tiempo pues el celular de la morena empezó a timbrar, Korra gruño y maldijo a Raava mientras se separaba de la muchacha de piel blanquecina y atendía la llamada.

-Si, ya voy- Asami escucha decir a Korra cuando finalizaba la llamada antes de ver como ella se tensaba- Estoy con ella- Susurra a lo que Asami la mira con una ceja levantada antes de que Korra colgase el celular.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunta mientras se sentaba y observaba a Korra que miraba hacia la pantalla de su celular, sin moverse.

-Avaz quiere hablar contigo- Le dice a lo que Asami en seguida se pone a la defensiva mientras se levantaba de la cama y empezaba a cambiarse de ropa.

-Ya le he dicho a ese hombre que no quiero ninguna propuesta- Dice molesta Asami, sus dedos abrochando su blusa y respiraba de manera agitada.

-A-Asami- Susurra Korra mientras se sentaba en la cama, la sábana deslizándose por su cuerpo, dejando ver sus pechos y abdomen- Dice que o vas o viene por ti- Comenta con el rostro desencajado mientras Asami se ponía pálida y sus manos apretaban su blusa antes de gruñir y mirar hacia abajo. No quería ser prostituta.

-K-Korra, n-no quiero hacerlo- Susurra Asami mientras se sentaba sobre la cama- Sé que no soy la mejor persona pero no quiero vender el cuerpo- Susurra Asami mientras sentía sus ojos arder por la impotencia, humillación y las simples iras de que su palabra no significará nada. Korra se acerca a su cuerpo y la abraza por detrás mientras besaba su cabello.

-Vamos, debemos ir antes de que Avaz se enoje y te lastimé- Susurra Korra mientras se separaba solo para cambiarse de ropa, mirando a Korra de vez en cuando. Odiaba que ese hombre trate de vender a Asami como si no tuviera ningún valor como ser humano.

Y Korra odiaba verla así.

* * *

Asami entro a un cuarto oscuro mientras Korra la seguía de cerca, dos hombres se la quedaron observando, uno de ellos toco la parte de manera que seguía un patrón de golpes antes de que la puerta se abriera revelando un gran salón donde el color rojo dominaba, el escritorio de madera pintada de negro hacía que el cuarto se viera sofisticado pero al mismo tiempo acogedor y eso era algo que Asami no sentía por el momento.

-¡Asami! Que alegría verte, veo que al fin has aceptado mi invitación- Dice el hombre de ojos verdes, moreno, cabello negro y apuesto que se alzaba mientras abrazaba a Asami por los hombros con un brazo antes de mirar a Korra- Gracias por traerla Korra, ahora quisiera hablar con ella a solas- Dice mientras miraba hacia sus guardias, uno coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Korra que entendiendo el mensaje se dio la vuelta no sin antes de volver a ver a Asami y darle una mirada de apoyo antes de marcharse.

Asami la observo antes de que una tos algo fingida atrajera su atención.

-Querida Asami, te he traído aquí para hacerte la propues- Pero antes de que pudiera acabar su frase una enfurecida Asami se le acerco y lo miro a los ojos.

-Ya te dije que no seré una de tus perras baratas- Gruño la mujer a lo que Avaz la miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha antes de carcajear fuertemente, dejando a la joven Sato muy confundida.

-Asami, ya entendí que no quieres trabajar de eso y lo pensé bien y realmente eres demasiado mujer para ese puesto- Dice mientras la observaba de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo que Asami sintiese nauseas- Lo que te quería proponer antes de tu muy mal educada interrupción es que quiero que vendas drogas- Dice con una sonrisa mientras Asami lo miraba.

-Esa no es mejor propuesta- Le dice mientras se sentaba en la silla contraria del escritorio.

-No lo entiendes Asami, tú solo deberás conseguirme nuevos clientes- Le dice sonriendo mientras sacaba una maleta de debajo del escritorio- Tú solo iras a discotecas, bares o incluso en ese lugar donde bailas y lo que harás es seducir a los clientes con tus encantos para que consuman nuestra alta gama de drogas de muy buena calidad para que después nos compren más de estas bebés- Dice mientras sacaba grandes paquetes de drogas que Asami no podía contar.

Había desde marihuana hasta metanfetamina, cocaína, heroína y demás, sin embargo, los ojos de Asami se posaron en la marihuana que ella necesitaba cada semana. Los ojos de Avaz siguieron la mirada de Asami y sus labios formaron una sonrisa.

-Si aceptas ganaras sesenta dólares por cada cliente nuevo y una comisión por el tipo de droga y cantidad vendida- Le dice antes de tomar una funda de marihuana y pasársela- Además de una bolsa de marihuana al día y un sueldo fijo mensual de mil doscientos dólares más las comisiones ya antes mencionadas- Le sonríe el hombre antes de prender un puro y aspirar de este.

Asami observa todas las ventajas de este negocio.

Si bien era una oferta demasiado tentadora pues estaría en las manos de Avaz, la policía tal vez la fiche si la ven pero por el otro lado ganaría lo suficiente para salir de ese asqueroso trabajo y departamento, tendría marihuana todos los días, podría vivir y no sobrevivir.

Tendría marihuana todos los días y gratis.

-Acepto- Dice con voz firme mientras Avaz le daba una sonrisa de victoria- Bajo la condición de que Korra sea mi compañera- Dijo antes de que Avaz riera con fuerza y estirara la mano.

-Es un trato entonces princesa- Dice mientras Asami estrechaba su mano con fuerza, Avaz aprieta un botón de su comunicador mientras sonreía de lado- Zaheer, pídele a Korra que pase a mi oficina- Dice para que minutos después la morena entrara y viera a Asami a los ojos. Sus ojos demostraban alivio y Korra arqueo una ceja.

-Korra, la señorita Sato acaba de aceptar mi propuesta de trabajo- Dijo mientras a Korra se le iba el corazón al piso y se le cortaba la respiración. Asami iba a prestarse a ese trabajo tan degradante de vender su cuerpo y Korra no pudo hacer nada al respecto.

-Tranquila Korra, ella aceptó una nueva propuesta donde será tu compañera para vender nuestros "dulces"- Dice a lo que Korra vuelve a mirar a Asami con los ojos abiertos. No era mucho mejor tampoco- Entonces quiero que mañana por la noche vayan al bar "Cuatro Elementos" para probar la calidad de vendedora de Asami- Dice sonriendo antes de que ambas chicas asintieran, dando media vuelta para retirarse.

-Oh, por cierto Asami- Dice el hombre a lo que Asami voltea para atrapar con rápidos reflejos una bolsa que casi golpeaba su rostro- Casi lo olvidas- Sonríe el hombre mientras la ex-heredera analizaba la bolsa con marihuana haciendo que sus ojos se iluminaran.

Asami le sonríe antes de retirarse con Korra.

* * *

-Te lo digo Mako, sé que ese bar se carga algo extraño- Dice mientras tomaba un refresco de su soda mientras observaban un bar que estaba cerrado por la hora del día- Ahí me huele a muchas drogas, alcohol y sobre todo drogas- Dice mientras Mako acariciaba sus sienes.

-Bolin, eso fue una llamada en falso de una madre que creía que su hijo estaba drogado cuando volvió del bar pero a la final él solo había bebido de más- Suspira el detective de ojos dorados mientras observaba a su hermano menor que se encontraba cruzado de brazos-

-Te recuerdo que soy el capitán de la brigada Hurones de Fuego de Ciudad República, el mejor escuadrón anti-drogas- Dice Bolin mientras sacaba el pecho de manera orgullosa mientras presumía su título a lo que Mako lo miraba con rostro aburrido.

-Mi capitán, se rego la soda en su uniforme y su bragueta está abierta- Dice mientras Bolin se ponía rojo y cerraba el cierre de su pantalón- Además, no soy parte de escuadrón, solo ayudo en la investigación- Gruñe Mako mientras jugaba en su celular.

Bolin toma a su hermano mientras le empezaba a golpear de manera juguetona mientras ambos reían.

No se dieron cuenta cuando dos chicas abrieron la puerta del bar y salieron de este mirando alrededor con un gran cargamento de drogas en el bolso de la pelinegra.

 **A/N: Espero les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, hasta la próxima :)**

 **-Korralicious**


	4. Chapter 4

AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA, NO ME PERTENECE

La morena dio un par de pasos, observando a su alrededor. Estuvo a punto de patear una de las tres botellas de alcohol vacías que había, distribuidas por todo el suelo de madera.

Lentamente subió su vista hasta encontrar a quien tanto buscaba. Asami aún estaba dormida sobre su cama. A juzgar por su sueño pesado y el pequeño paquete de marihuana a su lado, el cual estaba abierto ya, se había quedado celebrando su nuevo trabajo.

La joven de tez blanca se movió entre sueños y la respiración de la morena se detuvo al notar cómo la sabana caía a un costado, revelando su cuerpo. Dormía con un diminuto pantalón color crema, el cual se ajustaba haciendo notar más su trasero. En la parte superior, solamente traía un sostén rojo, con encajes en color negro.

Korra tuvo que apretar su mandíbula para contener todas sus ansias de poseer aquel cuerpo una vez más, haciéndola gemir una y otra vez su nombre.

Asami volvió a voltear de lado, con su rostro hacia la joven de ojos azules y ésta aprovechó a despertarla.

–Levántate – dijo con una voz carente de autoridad, para luego aclararse la garganta – es hora de irnos.

En respuesta, sólo oyó unos gruñidos por parte de la joven de cabello negro.

–Asami – volvió a insistir, sólo que esta vez tomó uno de los almohadones que había en el suelo y se lo arrojó – vamos, se nos hace tarde.

Esto funcionó mejor, ya que la muchacha lentamente abrió sus ojos.

–Korra... – gruñó mientras fruncía el ceño, y frotaba sus ojos – ¿Cómo entraste?

Recordaba perfectamente que la noche anterior, luego de renunciar a su trabajo de bailarina, cerró la puerta con llave y luego se dispuso a festejar con alcohol y marihuana.

–No se me hizo muy difícil – la morena respondió mientras caminaba hacia la puerta – ahora haz rápido y vístete, estamos retrasadas.

Tan pronto acabó de decir esa frase, Korra se retiró de allí.

La morena se subió al Satomóvil, y luego de unos diez minutos aproximadamente, su nueva compañera también lo hizo.

– ¿Estás lista? – preguntó encendiendo el vehículo – debes acompañarme a hacer unas cuantas entregas antes. Luego te enseñaré lo básico de este negocio.

–Espera – Asami la frenó antes de que pueda poner en marcha el Satomóvil.

Korra volteó a verla y la muchacha de ojos verdes sonrió, antes de tomarla de su camisa y besarla. La morena no pudo evitar sorprenderse por ese repentino beso, aunque no tardó en seguirle el ritmo. Se acercó un poco más a Asami, mientras abría suavemente su boca y sus lenguas hacían contacto.

Unos minutos bastaron para hacer encender el ambiente, y provocar el deseo de más en ambas. Antes de que la situación pase a mayores, se separaron lentamente.

–Ahora si – Asami dice, con una sonrisa – vamos.

La joven de ojos azules se tomó unos segundos para calmar su respiración, antes de poner en marcha el Satomóvil y partir de una vez.

–Ya regreso – Korra detiene el vehículo. Habían pasado varias horas ya, y decidieron detenerse unos minutos a comprar algo para comer en el camino.

Asami toma su bolso del asiento trasero, suspirando. Toma la pequeña bolsa con el cigarrillo de marihuana que había preparado antes de salir del departamento. Busca su encendedor y en segundos lo enciende, sonriendo. No se hace esperar más y lo lleva a sus labios, había estado deseándolo durante toda la mañana.

Suspira y exhala el humo, sintiéndose plena. Cierra sus ojos y al abrirlos observa por el espejo retrovisor cómo un Satomóvil se estaciona detrás. Un joven de tez blanca y cabello negro baja del vehículo y su respiración se corta al notar cómo acomodaba su uniforme de la brigada de Hurones de Fuego, el mejor escuadrón anti-drogas que podía existir.

Sus nervios se dispararon en un segundo. Seguramente entraría a la tienda y para eso debía pasar cerca de allí. Tenía la ventanilla unos centímetros baja, por lo que sólo bastarían segundos hasta que reconozca el olor característico de la marihuana. Sus ojos se fijaron hacia adelante, viendo a Korra quien justo salía de hacer las compras.

La morena nota una mirada desesperada en su compañera, y al ver un poco más al fondo y observar al joven de uniforme entendió todo. Se tomó unos segundos para pensar y sin dudarlo caminó hacía el Satomóvil. La muchacha se acerca al joven de ojos verdes antes de que él pueda hacerlo a Asami.

–Buenos días oficial – la morena finge una sonrisa, tratando de hacer tiempo.

–Buenos días, señorita – Bolin, el capitán de la brigada de Hurones de Fuego la saluda amablemente.

Asami, desde su lugar, capta la jugada de Korra y rápidamente se pasa al asiento del conductor, tratando de encender el vehículo.

La morena por su parte, traga saliva viendo cómo un joven de tez blanca y ojos color ámbar también baja del Satomóvil. ¿Cómo se supone que retendría a ambos?

– ¿Todo está en orden? – el joven que acababa de bajar pregunta, mientras la morena se preguntaba por qué demonios Asami aún no se había marchado.

Antes de que Bolin responda que si, y siga su camino, Korra pone en plan la única idea que cruzó por su cabeza. Finge un desmayo y el joven de tez blanca la atrapa en sus brazos, con rápidos reflejos.

– ¿Qué le sucede? – pregunta Mako a su hermano, confundido.

–No lo sé – él responde, tratando de hacer volver en sí a la morena – debemos llamar a un médico.

Korra suspira suavemente mientras oía todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Eso estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

De repente, el ruido del motor del Satomóvil llegó a sus oídos y el alivio la inundó. Asami se estaba por ir.

Lentamente abre sus ojos, gruñendo y fingiendo desorientación.

– ¿Estás bien? – Bolin pregunta, mientras aún la sostenía en brazos.

La morena suspira mientras poco a poco se incorpora con algo de ayuda del muchacho.

–S-Si, gracias – responde, antes de tomar las bolsas que había dejado caer en su actuación. Vuelve a fingir una sonrisa amable, antes de retirarse caminando.

–Eso fue… Extraño – Bolin rasca su nuca, observando a la morena marcharse.

–Si, demasiado – su hermano no puede evitar alzar una ceja.

–Debemos apresurarnos – el joven de ojos verdes dice, observando su reloj – mi próximo turno comienza en quince minutos.

–De todas formas, es tu culpa – Mako le responde, cruzándose de brazos – ¿Por qué insistes en venir a éste restaurante? Queda a veinte minutos de la ciudad… Sin mencionar que las personas no se alegran de vernos.

A medida que avanzaban hacia la zona de los barrios bajos, las miradas de los hombres y jóvenes eran más notorias. Allí, las autoridades no eran muy bien recibidas.

–La razón es simple – responde Bolin con una sonrisa – aquí venden los mejores fideos que podrás encontrar.

La joven Sato mueve sus pies, nerviosa. Miraba por el espejo retrovisor, pero no había señales de la morena.

La puerta se abre rápidamente, haciéndola dar un salto. Volteó su vista y suspiró con alivio al ver a su compañera. Korra esperó a que Asami vuelva al asiento del acompañante, y subió al vehículo.

Antes de que la ex heredera pueda alegrarse de haber zafado, la morena toma el cigarrillo de sus manos y lo bota por la ventanilla.

– ¿Qué te sucede? – le reclama ella, ya que aún le restaba la mitad por fumar.

–Regla número uno: nada de drogas durante el trabajo – Korra le dice con un semblante serio, mientras comenzaba a conducir hacía su próximo cliente.

–Lo siento, no pude evitarlo – ella alza sus hombros con algo de indiferencia.

–Pues evítalo para la próxima – Korra responde, mientras Asami se sorprendía por ese lado tan tosco y frío que comenzaba a mostrar – Avaz no soporta el más mínimo error.

– ¿Se lo dirás? – pregunta con algo de miedo la joven mayor. Su compañera niega con su cabeza y ella suspira aliviada – pues entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

– ¡No entiendes nada! – la morena le alza la voz, perdiendo un poco los estribos, mientras el ambiente se tensaba – ¡Esto no es un juego! Tratamos con gente peligrosa y debemos ser muy cuidadosas.

– ¡Ya dije que lo sentía! – la discusión comenzaba a tomar más y más fuerza – ¿Qué más debo hacer?

–Ser profesional – su compañera le responde, sin quitar la vista del camino – por si no lo sabes aún, esto no es uno más de tus caprichos.

Asami gruñe mientras aprieta su puño.

– ¡Ya lo sé, Korra! – responde con ira – ¡¿Crees que en todo este tiempo no he aprendido cómo es este mundo?!

La morena decide callar, para no empeorar las cosas. Voltea su vista observando a Asami y la joven rápidamente mira hacia otro lado, evitándola. Centra su vista en la ventanilla, mientras masajea sus sienes.

La muchacha de ojos azules suaviza su mirada, sabiendo que aún restaba un largo día. Las palabras de la discusión retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez.

–Tal vez no perteneces a este mundo – Korra susurra por lo bajo, suspirando.

 **(Disculpen por lo sucedido anteriormente con los links y todo eso pero ya lo arreglé! Att: Korralicious)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AVATAR: La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenece.**

La música estaba a tope, las risas y cuerpos moviéndose en la pista de baile no hacían falta en ese popular bar de Ciudad República llamado "Las Cuatro Naciones" donde Asami aprendería un poco de su compañera Korra para que luego ella emprendiera el trabajo por el cual había dejado toda su vida casi segura.

Suerte o muerte.

-De acuerdo Asami, en primer lugar debes identificar a los clientes antiguos pero ese es trabajo mío- Le grita Korra en el oído por el alto sonido de la música- Lo que tú debes hacer es reconocer a clientes antiguos pero observar si tienen algún acompañante que no hayas visto antes para persuadirlo de comprar algo de mercancía- La morena le proporciona la información antes de tomar un trago de su bebida alcohólica.

Asami se veía nerviosa mientras miraba alrededor.

-¿Y qué pasa si no aceptan?- Le pregunta mientras jugaba con su vaso de Whiskey traído de La Nación del Fuego.

-Claro que lo harán y si no, pasamos al siguiente cliente- Dice mientras sonreía de manera calmante a la muchacha pues después de la discusión de horas atrás en el auto, la morena no pudo más y se disculpó con Asami por haberla llamado caprichosa y al mismo tiempo Asami se disculpó con Korra por poner su trabajo y vidas en peligro. Nadie mencionó una palabra de lo sucedido después de eso.

-Tranquila, tú solo provoca un poco y mira que sucede- Dice sonriendo antes de que la vista de la menor se fijará en la mesa donde un grupo de chicas se reían mientras rechazaban a todos los chicos que las invitaban a bailar.

-Mira, ahí está Kuvira, ella es una de mis clientas más antiguas y de lo que sé es que hoy es el cumpleaños de su cuñada- Dice mientras saluda a la mesa de la chica de ojos verdes con el característico lunar bajo su ojo- Asami Sato, hoy corromperás a la hija de la Magistrada Suyin Beifong- Dice riendo Korra antes de levantarse de la silla y caminar hacia la mesa de la susodicha mientras a Asami se le caía la quijada de la sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Korra!- Le dice mientras Korra hacía de oídos sordos mientras Asami la seguía con piernas temblorosas.

Al llegar, Kuvira se levanta y recibe a ambas chicas con un abrazo efusivo y las jóvenes traficantes no pudieron evitar darse cuenta de lo pasada de copas que se encontraba la mujer de una edad algo madura.

-¡Korra! Hace mucho tiempo que mis ojos no te veían- Kuvira dice con dificultad mientras se tambaleaba de un lado a otro- Dime ¿quién es esta hermosura?- Pregunta Kuvira mientras guiñaba un ojo a Asami que en seguida se sonroja pues debía admitirlo, esa mujer realmente era atractiva y no por decir extravagante.

-Ella es Asami… mi compañera- Dice Korra con una voz celosa y si no posesiva mientras de manera involuntaria tomaba la mano de Asami. La chica ex-heredera mira a Korra y no logra suprimir una risa al verla tan posesiva de su persona.

-¿Compañera? Hasta que al fin has asentado cabeza muchacha- Dice riendo de manera ruidosa la mujer de tez nívea y semblante duro- Que bueno que ahora tengas una compañera de vida- Ríe antes de que Asami y Korra se mirasen los rostros atemorizadas de las incoherencias que decía la mujer. O tal vez no eran tantas incoherencias.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- Dice Korra mientras sus mejillas se encendían y trataba de que Asami no la viera sonrojándose pues a la final ella era como su "jefa de entrenamiento" y debía representar liderazgo, respeto y poder.

Todo eso se fue al carajo cuando Kuvira la llamó "Korra Bu" haciendo que Asami estallará en carcajadas al escuchar el apodo para su amiga que parecía que podía romper el alma y pensamiento de una persona tan solo con una mirada. Korra no sabía en donde esconderse por lo que rogaba que Kuvira hiciera un hueco en la tierra para que ella pudiese esconderse y así nunca más saldría para no soportar su humillación que Kuvira le había causado.

-Sí, de acuerdo, pasemos a temas más importantes- Dijo la morena antes de sentarse en la mesa y saludar con todas las mujeres que con una señal de cabeza de Kuvira se fueron al "baño" para no decir que fue una patética excusa para dejar a las mujeres solas.

-Chicas, esta es Opal, mi cuñada-Dice mientras la sacudía de los brazos mientras Opal sonría tímidamente y saludaba.

Asami la observo de arriba hacia abajo antes de saludarla, esa niña parecía ser demasiado buena, ella no querría estar metida en ese mundo de drogas y Asami no creía tampoco que Opal quería drogas. Era algo que no se sentía bien haciendo.

-Entonces ¿qué haces Opal? ¿A qué te dedicas?- Le pregunta Asami mientras no dejaba de mirar a Opal quién la miró sorprendida por un rato.

-P-pues yo ayudo a mi padre con sus planos y lo ayudo a crear nuevas ideas para ayudar a la comunidad- Dice Opal mientras su mirada de iluminaba al decir cada cosa que hacía, que la apasionaba. Lo hacía así como una vez el baile apasionaba a Asami.

-Flashback-

-Asami ¿estás bien?- Preguntó la profesora de ballet de Asami mientras la chica de diecisiete años de edad frotaba sus ojos una y otra vez, estos rojos por su adicción.

-Si maestra, solo que la contaminación molesta mis ojos- Dice la joven heredera Sato mientras observaba a su ex-amiga observarla desde lejos con una mirada de desaprobación. Ya recordaba porque no seguían siendo amigas. Jinora la observaba todo el tiempo con decepción y ya simplemente no podían seguir siendo las mejores amigas pues sus caminos estaban completamente apartados.

-De acuerdo, alístate entonces, en pocos minutos empezará la presentación y recuerda que hay muchos críticos y personas de Universidades que matarían por tenerte bajo el nombre de su prestigioso nombre- Sonríe la maestra solo como una madre orgullosa lo haría. Tal y como la madre de Asami lo haría. Si estuviera viva.

Kya, su maestra, la abrazó mientras Asami se quedaba petrificada.

-Solo haz lo que siempre has hecho, perfecto como una Sato y único como Asami- Dice sonriendo mientras retiraba un mechón de cabello del rostro de Asami antes de reír suavemente- El cabello siempre debe estar completamente recogido- Dice antes de apretar los hombros de la joven prodigio antes de suspirar y retirarse. Asami solo miraba hacia el vacío mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar.

Necesitaba una fumada de marihuana.

En ese momento camino hacia los bastidores mientras buscaba entre su cartera ese pequeño rollo de adicción que esa chica sexy de tez morena se lo había vendido días atrás después de que arrestaran a su último proveedor llamado Tahno. Cuando lo encontró, colocó la punta en sus labios mientras con manos temblorosas creaba una chispa con el encendedor, inhaló profundamente antes de dejar salir el humo por su boca.

Eso era la gloria.

Era una mentira decir que Asami consumía esa cantidad una vez cada día pero eso sería mentir pues ella siempre se ha sabido controlar con sus dosis pero en ese momento ella solo quería olvidarse de tanta presión. Su padre se encontraba afuera con esperar verla hacer todo perfecto, seguramente ya estaría alardeando con sus amigos sobre los talentos de su hija.

Si tan solo supiera que uno de los tantos "talentos" de Asami era sacar plata de su cuenta de manera casi imperceptible para poder comprar su droga o si supiera de sus noches apasionadas con su amiga Yue cuando su padre no está en casa. Si el pobre señor Sato supiera eso le daría un infarto donde tendría que ser sepultado junto a su esposa Yasuko.

Al momento de empezar la función, Asami se sentía desorientada y con náuseas, ese fue el momento en el que Asami recibió una "pálida" que es cuando una persona consume en exceso del cannabis.

Decir que la función fue un desastre pues los pasos usualmente elegantes y llenos de porte de Asami eran una descoordinación que ni siquiera las niñas de seis años hacían y después cuando sus pasos dejaron de ser para bailar sino para correr hacía un baño para vomitar en el retrete más cercano antes de desmayarse.

Lo último que recuerda de ese día fue como en el hospital dieron la noticia de que eso fue una sobredosis de la sustancia, ella recuerda el rostro de su padre. Al inicio el no daba crédito a las palabras de los doctores hasta que las pruebas fueron imposible de discutir. Hiroshi Sato ese momento decidió que no tenía más una hija.

Asami quedo en la calle al día siguiente de haber salido del hospital mientras todos sus familiares le dieron la espalda después de que dejara mal el apellido Sato después de que la prensa se enterará del suceso por una filtración por medio de alguien del hospital.

Asami lloro todo ese día pero no fue por la ahora falta de un techo, comida, ropa, familia y amor. No, Asami no lloraba por ese tipo de cosas.

Asami lloraba porque se le había acabado la última dosis de droga y no tenía más plata para comprar más.

-Fin flashback-

-No puedo hacer esto- Le susurro a Korra en el oído- No puedo destruir su vida- Le dijo mientras Korra se quedaba atónita.

-Asami, no puedes decir eso, Avaz tiene ojos en todos lados y si ven que si ni siquiera has ofrecido el producto él te hará cosas terribles- Susurra Korra mientras colocaba su mano sobre la pierna de la de tez blanquecina.

Asami suspiro y cerró los ojos al ver que no tenía otra opción, destruiría la vida de esta chica.

-Entonces, Opal, me comentaron que tenías ganas de algo diferente- Dijo una sonriente Asami con la típica sonrisa "haz negocio conmigo" que todo Sato llevaba consigo. Opal la observó incómoda antes de jugar con sus dedos mientras Kuvira sonreía a un lado después de que Korra le vendiera su porción de heroína.

-Quisiera pero m-me da miedo- Decía la joven Opal- Solo quiero olvidarme de mis problemas- Decía mientras miraba hacia un lado.

Asami se sorprendió, no podía creer que una chica así tuviera problemas pero no podía juzgar, antes ella era como Opal, parecía no tener ni un solo problema pero al final de cuentas todos esos problemas salen a flote para golpearte en la cara.

-¿De qué tienes miedo?- Pregunta Asami colocando una mano sobre la de Opal a lo que la chica novata se sobresaltó un poco antes de observar a Asami.

-D-de que sea peligroso- Le susurra mientras Asami sonreía suavemente-

-¿Te confieso algo? Yo nunca he tomado este tipo de drogas- Dice mientras le mostraba las pastillas blancas con divertidos recubrimientos- Y también me daría miedo tomar esto- Dice mientras se alzaba de hombros y Korra se quería golpear el rostro, nunca imaginó que Asami fuera tan mala negociante para decir que si, era peligroso como una táctica de venta.

Técnicamente Asami le dijo: "Hey, no las compres porque las drogas son malas" como una comentarista que te da moral en esas películas estúpidas de programas anti-drogas.

-Pero ¿si lo tomamos juntas, aceptarías?- Le pregunta mientras la miraba a los ojos- Ahí haría esto contigo y sería como nuestra primera vez- Dice riendo Asami antes de guiñarle un ojo a la otra chica que en seguida se había ruborizado. Asami no lo sabía pero atrás Korra se estaba muriendo de celos al verlas.

-J-juntas entonces- Dice Opal antes de tomar una pastilla, observaba los ojos de Asami mientras está hacia lo mismo con una pastilla en su propia mano, Korra miraba esto atónita, no podía creer que Asami se estuviese exponiendo a otra droga solo por una venta.

Las dos se alistaron para tomar la pastilla, justo cuando Opal iba a tomársela Asami la detuvo y sonrió.

-Espera- Decía mientras tomaba la mano de la chica- ¿Dijiste que querías probar algo nuevo?- Le pregunta a lo que la chica asiente suavemente antes de que Asami sonriera.

-Entonces esto será completamente nuevo para ti- Le dice antes de tomar la pastilla y rápidamente colocara está en la boca de la chica antes de tomarla del rostro y besarla apasionadamente mientras Kuvira silbaba y Korra no podía más de los celos al ver a Asami besar a otra chica.

Opal se quedó estática y se sorprendió tanto que inhaló en un segundo tragándose la pastilla como si de agua se tratase, minutos después ella continuo el beso con la antigua heredera de una Industria, la acercó de la cintura e incluso Opal le mordió el labio inferior antes de dejarla ir. Opal se encontraba con los ojos cerrados mientras sonreía suavemente antes de abrirlos lentamente para encontrarse con una sonrisa triunfadora y arrogante de Asami.

-¿Ves? Es algo que nunca olvidarás- Dijo Asami antes de sacar la lengua y mostrarle su propia pastilla antes de tragarla y sonreír a Opal que la miraba con las mejillas encendidas.

-S-si, creo que nunca lo olvidaré. Gracias por hacer esto conmigo- Ríe Opal mientras trataba de ocultar su rostro.

Asami solo sonrío mientras ocultaba la verdadera pastilla con droga que le correspondía en el frasco de manera silenciosa.

Lo que nadie nunca sabría es que ella antes de eso había sacado una pastilla de una pastillita de dulce sabor a naranja muy similar a la que Opal acababa de consumir, solo que por supuesto la de ella era realmente droga. Asami tenía suficiente con la marihuana.

Asami y Opal siguieron conversando casi toda la noche con una Opal cada vez más animada mientras Korra no podía evitar observar todo desde el fondo con un rostro de pocos amigos y completamente celosa.

Lo más frustrante es que Korra no quería sentirse celosa pero lamentablemente nunca su mente y corazón se ponían de acuerdo.

 **Espeeeero esto fuera de su agrado, perdón la tardanza pero como pueden ver esto tiene el doble de palabras de lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir pero hoy me llego un golpe de inspiración.**

 **Por favor dejen sus opiniones sobre esta historia, esa barrita de review no muerde :3**

 **Hasta la próxima,**

 **Korralicious**


End file.
